Voice inside me
by Notverycolourful
Summary: She always saw how broken the queen was, but she couldn't talk about it with her. After a night of drinking too much, there are some changes in the behaviour of the brunette, but the blonde herself has to fight her own battles too. - Swan Queen - Multiple chapters - Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everyone, I guess my inspiration is still running and that's why there is a new story, not connected with my previous one-shot. Keep in mind that I'm not an English speaker so there could be some mistakes in the text, but I did my best for you guys. Hop you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

She's so beautiful, how is it even possible? Emma thought while she managed to look away. Anyway, whatever she would try to do, to let this beautiful person understand that she will never leave, that she will cherish every moment with her, that she has no intentions to hurt her, this person wouldn't let her in her heart. Regina was broken, a broken heart and a broken mind, worse isn't even possible. The brunette didn't talk about how she felt or what she felt and Emma saw in her eyes that maybe she wasn't even able to let someone fix all the things that hurt her inside. She had hidden her emotions, her real emotions, for so long. Everything that came out of her mouth had been pure anger, but if you had listened very carefully, you heard this little vibration in her voice that yelled for help, but wasn't heard until now.

Emma could recognize this all in a matter of seconds, the first time they met, she knew there was something wrong and yet she didn't ask anything because the Evil Queen hated her more than anyone. Over the years they grew closer because of their son, Henry. He was like the best thing that happened to Regina, and in one and another way, Emma had given it to her. The brunette had raised her son with all the love she had and only he knows what it's like to be loved by the Evil Queen, he took the Evil from the Queen at the moment Regina adopted him, Emma was sure about that.

Emma shook her head a bit and repeated the last sentence in her head. It wasn't only her son, it was their son. They made him the person he is now and he was a beautiful young gentleman. Sure, he was, he was raised by the most beautiful person in the world, he had have the best care he ever could have. He had everything Emma couldn't have given him if he had stayed with her.

Emma took a deep breath, knowing she might need it and walked to Regina, who sat down next to her at the bar of the Rabbit Hole. Regina didn't look up at her, her eyes focused on the glass Whisky on the bar itself. Emma sighed, how should she begin this? Was it even possible to talk to her without touching a broken piece of heart? Was it possible for her to reconstruct it?

"Hi", Emma said softly, her voice trembling a bit. At that moment, the barman came to her with asking eyes, "Tequila shot, please, make it two", she said.

Regina still hadn't looked at her and by the look in her eyes, Emma was pretty sure she wasn't going to.

"Regina, please answer me, how are you?" Emma tried gently.

Suddenly Regina looked at her, not sure what she should answer and there it was "I'm just fucking fine, Emma, don't you see? I'm so great that I just really love to drink myself off the table on a Tuesday night!" she practically yells at Emma.

Emma looked at her with wide eyes, not able to react straight away. When she finds her voice back she whispers: "Please, calm down, I just want to talk."

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Miss Swan. Drink or leave", was her only answer.

"Okay", Emma answered and took a sip from the tequila shot the barman placed in front of her. She could wait, that was not a problem. The fact that the brunette had told her that she wasn't in the mood to talk, was a big step. At all the other moments the blonde had tried to talk to her, she just told she was absolutely perfect with the stunning smile on her face. This was different, this Regina wasn't the Regina she always got to see.

They sat there for about three hours. In the beginning there where only awkward silences, but the more the two of them drank, they began to chat about the most stupid things you could think off. Regina told Emma about Henrys childhood: what his first words were, how proud she was when he finally learned to ride a bike. You could see it in her eyes, he was her everything. Her eyes darkened again when she told Emma about the time just before she arrived, that her son called her he Evil Queen over and over again, that he didn't want to hug her anymore and ran away from her. You would see in her eyes that it had hurt her.

"Tell me about you, Miss Swan", Regina continued. She had been talking about Henry the whole time, not even about herself. Emma didn't mind, because if it went on like this, she would maybe tell her something.

Emma sighed, she hadn't much to tell, actually. She wouldn't want to go very personal too, because even she was broken and she admitted it. She didn't really hide it anymore, and most of the time, she felt like she was alright now, but the pieces still existed.

"I guess you know the most of me already. I grew up in the foster system, had a few homes if you could call it like that where I didn't belong. I've been in prison, gave birth to Henry and for the rest of my entire live, I've always been alone", she said.

Regina nodded, she seemed to understand exactly what the blonde just had told in just two sentences. It was impossible for her to understand it exactly, but she understood the loneliness in it. She had been alone too for her entire live.

Although the brunette looked at the blonde like she wanted to hear more, she didn't ask anything else about her private life and ordered four other tequila shots. This evening they will forget about their problems and inner-conflicts.

It was about three in the morning when the two women walked out of the bar. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take more shots even after they lost the count of how many they already had. Henry was at his grandparents' house, so they didn't have to worry about him.

They walked together to the mayors house, they laughed a lot, made a lot of noise and tried to shush each other because they knew they were too loud, but it hadn't much effect. Two seconds after each shush, they began to laugh again. Once they got to the brunettes mansion, it was a difficult task to get the key in the lock and open the door. Once that difficult task was completed, they entered the hall with much noise.

Emma looked at Regina who locked the door again and she just couldn't hold back her words.

"God, this whole evening I was thinking about how beautiful you are", she said with a sigh.

The brunette looked up and walked with a sway from her hips towards the blonde.

"You think so?" she asked while biting on her lower lip.

The blonde nodded fanatically while she stroke her thumb over Regina's jawline.

"Prove it."

The blonde didn't hesitate long before her lips brushed over the mayors. She could taste the tequila shots on her lips, she could smell the apple perfume, she could feel her own heartbeat in her throat. She waited so long for a moment like this. She wanted more. She wanted to glue that broken heart together, she wanted to fix that broken mind. She wanted to be there for her Queen, because she might have been Evil, but she isn't anymore. Emma doesn't believe that evil is born, it is made.

In no time, she stands in the bedroom of the brunette. Emma was quite confused at first but then saw a little bit of the purple smoke that was left from their transportation. She kissed the brunette softly again, cherished every moment she had with her. She wanted her to feel loved and when she pushed the brunette down on her own bed, she sensed the nervousness of the brunette. She looked at her with wide open eyes, her chest heaving fast.

"Hey, Regina, it's okay, don't worry, I won't hurt you", she said calmly while she stroke some hair out of her face, "It's okay, it's okay, …" she kept repeating while she took the brunette in her arms and lulled her.

Soft tears ran down the cheeks of the brunette while her breathing became slower and her eyes closed. She fell asleep. Emma tucked her in her bed after she removed the high heels of the brunette and pulled her tight skirt down so she could sleep in a bit more comfortable outfit. After she did all that, she crawled next to the beautiful woman in bed. Sleeping wouldn't be for anytime soon, she wondered why the brunette transported them to her bedroom and got that panic attack right after. She wondered if she had did something wrong, so wrong that she scared her. Did she go to quick? Did she hurt her in anyway? Maybe it's something from her past.. She really didn't know..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, I still had some inspiration left, so I started writing new chapters. I just finished writing chapter 3, so I'm uploading 2 now. I want to say that there is no smutty scene in this chapter, but I will make it up to you in the next one. Also, I know I'm updating now two days in a row, but this probably won't happen luch because of schoolwork. I'm trying my best tho!**

 **I also want to thank the followers, because it made me really happy to see how many people already followed the story! Thank you very much! Hope you all enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

She opened her eyes and stretched herself sleepily. She heard the birds outside sing, saw the sun shine through the curtains. It should be a beautiful morning, she thought by herself. When she rolled over on her belly, she noticed a body on the other side of the bed. How could she possibly forget about that? She remembered what had happened last night, it was a bit vague, but she remembered it. They were drinking, both of them drank too much and after the got at her home, they started to kiss. She had been the person to challenge Emma to kiss her, she had started all this. Regina could hit herself, why did she even think about that? What was wrong with her?

When the two women first met, Regina felt Emma looking right through her. Other people just looked at her, saw the Evil Queen, didn't seem to see the mask she was wearing all day long, didn't bother to see it. Emma was different, Regina could tell right away. Emma had been hurt too, but she fighting with it wasn't what she did, she seemed to have accepted the pain and the brunette knew that that would have hurt so much more than just hiding it behind a mask, trying to forget about it. She might be the Evil Queen, but there was no strength left in the Queen herself. She was tired of fighting, of hiding, of everything. She had to be brave for her son, she had no choice.

At that moment, the blonde in her bed moved and turned around. Her eyes still closed, but Regina knew she was awake when she started yawning and stretched. The blonde opened her green eyes and looked and the brunette.

"Hey", she whispered.

Regina who sat up in the bed, didn't answer. She couldn't. She was sure she wanted to talk about what happened last night, right before they fell asleep. The brunette brought her hand to her own face and went with her fingers through her hair. She also didn't look at the blonde, because eye contact would make this all worse. After some minutes of silence, she decided to answer:

"Feel free to stay in bed, but I'm going to take a shower." And with these words, the mayor stepped out of her bed, walked over to her closet, picked out some clothes and went to the bathroom. Once she arrived there, she locked the door immediately. Regina sighed, the tears rolling over her cheeks again. She just couldn't help it, she wanted to forget about last night and last night, she wanted to forget about everything. Nothing worked, it just didn't work out as planned.

By the time Regina had showered, the blonde had got out of bed. Regina had first returned to the bedroom and was relieved to see it was empty. When she went downstairs, she heard humming out of the kitchen. Her first reaction was to run back upstairs, but the brunette knew that was childish and she couldn't just avoid the blonde for the rest of her life. Maybe it was better to talk to her now, before she could tell anyone else about what happened.

The sheriff must have heard her, because when she entered the kitchen, the blonde, standing in just her white shirt and panties, turned around and faced her. Regina couldn't do anything else but looking at her.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked the brunette.

"Anything is good", Regina whispered back. She had done anything to avoid eye contact and that went well.

"Okay", the blonde said and turned back, "Pancakes it will be."

The two had eaten in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more like an uneasy one. Regina knew she had to start a conversation about what happened to help this misunderstanding, that's what she wanted to call it, out of the world. But yet she couldn't, maybe Emma didn't remember what happened last night, maybe that's why she didn't say anything about it.

"Since you are not starting the conversation, I guess I have to do it. I'm sorry, Regina, if I did something wrong yesterday, I'm sorry if it went to quick. I'm so sorry if I hurt you, I just really meant what I said. I always thought that you are beautiful, from the first moment I saw you", Emma began.

Regina bit on her lip, this wasn't what she had in mind. This was also the first time she had looked up and looked Emma in the eyes.

"I just want to be here for you, I want to get to know you, I want to know you even better than anyone else. Is that weird?" she continued, and after those words, she turned her gaze away so she wouldn't have to meet the brunettes eyes while she said it, "Is it weird that I fell in love with you?"

The mayor didn't know what she was hearing, almost choking on a last bit of pancake. She looked at the blonde, who was sitting at the other side of the table. She looked so vulnerable like this and at a moment like this one, Regina could see how broken the blonde had been, but she had managed to keep all the pieces together. If that wasn't strength, then she didn't know what was.

"I …", the brunette really didn't know what she could say to all this, "Emma, first of all, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

The blonde looked up with a bit hope in her eyes, it was a beautiful sight to see: her cheeks were red and her eyes were a bit watery. Her lips were a bit apart and Regina really did want to kiss them, but she couldn't. If she wanted to hold the blonde on a distant, kissing her was like doing exactly the contrary.

"I want you to promise me you won't ever talk to anyone about this, about what happens between us', she said and at that moment the mayor realised she had made a little mistake. Her sentence said that there might happen other things between the two of them. Exactly at the moment she had realized that, Emma seemed to realize it too and looked hopeful at the brunette, so she continues: "or what I might tell you.."

The sheriff jumped up and ran to Regina, who was surprised by the action. The blond lowered herself on her knees next to her.

"I won't ever let you down, please, realise that", she says, "I want to wait for you, I won't push you in anything, I just want you to trust me. I love you."

That were words Regina hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Thank you, I will, I don't doubt that", the brunette answers while she reaches for the blondes hand to hold.

With those words, the blonde couldn't hold back and kissed the mayor on the lips. Regina was surprised, but she didn't pull back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, once Emma's lips left hers, she felt a bit disappointed. She loved Emma's smell, loved her eyes, loved the way she looked at her and yet, she couldn't tell her all that.

The blonde had this smirk on her face when she saw the disappointed look on Regina's face, she couldn't help it and held the brunettes head in her hands, looking directly in her eyes: "Please, remember that I'm always here, that you can call me and I will come to take care of you. Everything will be on you tempo, alright?" And all the brunette could do was nod.

It had been a long time since she felt so good with somebody, since she felt save in the arms of another person. Of course, she felt safe as Henry hold her, but this was different. She had forgotten how it felt to be loved by somebody else than family, she had forgotten how it felt to feel peace inside of her head instead of the war deep inside. She hoped desperately that this feeling will take over every bad one. But with Emma by her side, those things should work, she hoped. With Emma by her side… _If she wants to stay by my side_ , she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, as promised: Chapter 3 with a bit more smut than the previous ones. Hope you all like this one too!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

After that Wednesday, everything went smoothly. Regina still didn't talk about anything that was going on in her mind, but that was okay. Emma didn't really care if she just didn't want to tell it yet. She understands that the brunette was fighting with this all for decades, so it wasn't like it would be easy to tell anyway. She knew she had thrown herself in a difficult situation, but it was worth it, she assured herself constantly. She loved Regina, there was no denying. That night she began to cry, she felt her heart break, and despite the fact that Regina hadn't said she loved her too, she felt it in the touch that followed, in the kiss that followed. She didn't mind Regina not saying: "I love you too", it would be nice to hear, yes, but it wasn't something that would come roll out of the brunette right away. Just like all the stories the mayor had played a role in, Emma would have to wait 'till the mayor is ready to tell them.

Today was Friday, so it meant they hadn't seen each other for about two days. Emma had texted the mayor, so she wouldn't think she didn't mean it, because the blonde did mean it with the brunette. Unexpectedly, Emma's phone went off and when she looked at the screen, she saw Regina's name.

"Hey, with me", she answered

"Emma? If you have time.. would you like to come by as soon as possible?" she heard the brunette say with a vibration in her voice Emma wasn't familiar with.

"Yeah.. yeah, sure, at your house?" she asked a bit distracted by what she heard.

The brunette seemed to sigh, but even then the vibration stayed in her voice: "Yes, my house.. Or you know what, never mind, it was a stupid idea for me to call you, you shouldn't come, I'm sorry for bothering you, have a nice evening, Miss Swan."

And right after that sentenced, the phone went silence, Emma hadn't even the chance to response, but she knew something was wrong with the mayor. She picked the keys of her car of her bureau, ran out of the office and jumped in her car. She started driving, knowing where she headed to, and she couldn't think of anything else then Regina.

She had rang the door about ten times before Regina finally opened the front door. She had cried, her cheeks where still wet and her eyes bloodshot red. Without thinking, Emma hugged the brunette once she saw her and pushed her inside so she could close the door.

"I told you not to come", the mayor mumbled.

"I know", responded the sheriff, "I just couldn't not come."

The brunette hugged her back and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asks gently.

Regina shook her head, and let go of the blonde.

'I'm sorry, I'm not what you should have, I don't.. I'm not what you deserve… There are so many persons on the world, why would you chose me, I'm one of the worst persons alive", the brunette whispered. Once again, she didn't want to look the other woman in the eyes.

Emma was surprised by what she heard and hugged her girlfriend right away.

"God no, you are perfect, you are so beautiful, you did beautiful things, you are not the worst person alive. I wouldn't be happy if you weren't here with me, I chose you because I love you, I don't want anyone else, please understand that..", she said, not even waiting for a response of the brunette, she kissed her to prove what she just said, "I want you more than anything else."

Emma kissed her gently and licked with her tongue over Regina's lips to ask the brunette to open her mouth, and she did, so Emma let her tongue slip in. She explored Regina's mouth, but made sure she didn't get over the point where Regina wasn't okay with it. She looked at Regina, stroke some hair out of her face and smiled at her.

Regina looked up at her and pulled her closer again to kiss her back.

"I want.. I want to finish what we were doing Tuesday..", she stuttered, not looking Emma in the eyes.

"If that's what you want..", Emma whispers in the mayors ear.

The brunette had grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her with her upstairs to her room. Once she were there, she began to kiss the blonde again. Her hands pulling at her jacket, which found its final destination on the ground. Emma opened a few buttons of the brunettes blouse and slid it over her shoulders. This time, she let the brunette guide them, so she wouldn't push her to memories she didn't want to recall. This should be something that was fun, but it was clear that sex or even foreplay or whatever you want to call this wasn't supposed to be fun at all for the mayor.

The blonde gently bit down on the ear of the brunette, and she felt her shiver. The blonde took her hand in her hand, and with her other hand, she cupped the face of the brunette.

"Please, Regina, tell me if you want to stop, if you think anything is unpleasant for you. You have to enjoy this and we are going to do this on your tempo, alright?"

The brunette nodded.

"Good girl", and Emma kissed her again, while holding her arms up so Regina could remove her shirt. Gently, she lead the woman to her own bed and when she climbed on it, Emma did so too after she removed her boots. She kissed her again, then her jawline, her neck, her collarbone, down to her breasts. She didn't want to remove her bra yet, because that way, Regina maybe felt like Emma wanted this to go quicker.

The first thing Emma noticed when she was kissing every piece of skin, were the scars all over the mayors body. Some were pretty big and fleshy, others were small white lines. There were scars on her belly, on her arms and wrists and it made Emma wonder what had happened to the queen in the Enchanted Forest.

"Can .. Can I remove your bra?" she heard the brunette say and Emma nodded, then she kissed her on her lips again. The woman had also a scar on her right upper lip, which was quite visible all the time despite the make-up she wore.

Not much later, the bra of the blonde was removed and the brunette looked at her with so much love… Emma just melted.

"You can remove mine too, if you like", the mayor said with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Go, I love too", the blonde says with a smile on her face when she reached to undo the bra of the brunette who was smiling herself. Emma thought she was adorable like this, so vulnerable, so… little under her…

Ema kissed both breasts of the brunette, took one nipple in her mouth to suck and play with, while she played with the other one with her fingers. She rolled and pitched a bit and heard she was doing a great job when she heard the brunette moan softly.

"You may use your voice, that's okay", Emma said, while releasing her nipple, "And you can touch me too, but only if you are comfortable with that."

"I'd like too", the brunette says while biting on her lip.

Emma sat up, took one of the hands of the mayor and placed it on her breast.

"Do as you like, think about what you like", she smiled and the brunette nodded.

Emma reached don again, her finger gliding over the soft skin, her lips touching the bell of the brunette. Suddenly Regina pitched and twisted one of Emma's nipples a bit and the blonde couldn't hold her moan in. When she looked up, she saw the brunette smirk. She went back to her previous work and when her lips reached the side of her jeans, she felt the woman tense up under her. Regina's hands were nowhere to be found on Emma's body and Emma looked up, seeing the brunette holding her hands for her eyes.

"It's okay, we are stopping here, you did a great job, babe, it's okay like this", Emma whispered while she crawled up to lie next to the brunette and took her in her arms.

"Thank you", she heard her girlfriend whisper.

"There is nothing to thank me for, I have to thank you, that you trust me enough to do this, that you want to do this with me, that you let me in", she says, "Do you feel a bit better?"

"I do.." the brunette answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She heard the brunette sigh, "It's something very stupid…"

"It isn't if it makes you upset."

"Well, you know, I cut in my finger while I was preparing dinner and when I saw all the blood, I just thought back of the times in the castle with Leopold.. I just panicked and got a flashback..", Emma felt her girlfriend shiver again, but this time in a very bad way and she shushed her.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell it right away, I understand", she says while she just holds her girlfriend in her arms.

She hears Regina sigh thankfully and with that, she knew she did the right thing. She wouldn't ask Regina anything about what happened in her marriage with Leopold, because it was very clear that there wasn't much love between those two. Now she as thinking about it, how old should Regina have been when she married him? Eighteen? Maybe not? She didn't know and right now, it was better not to think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for your following, hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for reading anyway!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains rape/unwilling sex, so please, if you don't like it, skip this one!**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

It didn't take long before she heard the rhythmic breathing of her girlfriend next to her. Regina had to chuckle because of the snoring of Emma. She felt safe in her arms, feeling the warm body next to her, make her feel like a scared little child searching for safety. And that's exactly what she was. She was scared, she searched for safety and finally, for the first time in a very long time, she felt safe.

Regina had always been the one being strong, she had always been the one who wasn't afraid. She had learned that there were two things that made people weak: fear and love. Fear was something she had to overcome when she became the queen. First, she thought she had to be strong for her people, but she learned in a very quick way that the king didn't want her to be there for _his_ people.

After these thoughts whirling through her mind, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 _Her breath accelerated, she knew what was going to happen. She had to run. There were no other options, she just had to run. It was nearly evening, there were many sounds of other people laughing, the music playing in the ballroom. But at this moment, she just couldn't escape, there was no escape. She looked to the right, where she saw the big stairway where they had made their entrance, to the left, there was the balcony where many people were standing. There were a lot of other doors, but all of them were guarded by the kings guards. Well, she was the queen now, they should let her go, right? But when she had tried that, the guards had simply said that it was the order of the king to not let her pass. She just couldn't run, even if she wanted to._

 _Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Leopold's hand on hers. He looked at her in a friendly way, but she saw the pain in his eyes. She felt sorry for him, sorry for his loss, sorry for the pain he had, knowing that she caused it in some way: she married him, she made him think of his previous wife he loved so damn much. Would he ever love Regina that much? She hoped it, it was the only thing left for her: hope on a good life, a loving life. After tonight, she will be fully his, he will have taken everything from her, the last bit of innocence she had left._

 _Her mother had told her about it, she will have to do nothing, he will take good care of her, she had told her. He will treat her like the queen she is and make sure it wouldn't hurt and Regina had taken that for granted. She believed what her mother said, because why should she lie?_

 _The evening went on and Regina just kept thinking she didn't belong here. She should run, she wasn't really wanted here, she thought. She should have said no, but she couldn't, because who can say no to a king? When she looked back at the king, she saw him looking at her, not losing her out of his sight, and his eyes darkened a bit more after each glass of wine. The most of their guest had left already and the last ones were asked to leave when the clock struck midnight. The king walked up to his queen, took one of her hands and took her with him to the bedroom chamber._

 _When the door closed after him, he licked his lips like he was an animal thinking about his prey. She felt her whole body trembling, her breath accelerated once again that evening and she just couldn't move when he approached her. His hands ran over her body, searching for the zipper of her dress. Once he had found it, he undressed her._

 _"_ _Strip 'till you're naked, and get yourself in the bed", he commanded her. She just couldn't move out of fear._

 _"_ _NOW", he practically yelled at her and that's the moment she started to move again. She pulled at the corset and took of her panties. She felt embarrassed because of her nakedness and rushed into bed under the sheets. It didn't take long before he joined her, his eyes full of lust, his hands running over her naked body and she just felt like his prey, nothing more. There was no stripe of love in his eyes. He hurt her over and over again when he played with her breasts, kneading hard and painfully, biting to damn hard on her nipples. She wanted to tell him to stop hurting her, but she couldn't._

 _When he pushed her legs open, like fully open, he sat between them. Regina just closed her eyes she didn't want to see anything, she wanted to run. She had been betrayed by her own mother. She wasn't worth real love, she just didn't deserve it. And with those thought, he pressed his cock into Regina. She wasn't prepared at all, everything burned inside her, he didn't even slip in easily. The tears streamed over her cheeks and he started panting into her. Every trust hurt, everything hurt, and she thought he was finally done when he pulled out._

 _"_ _Turn around, on hands and knees", he commanded her. She tried to move her legs and turned around. It hurt when she rose herself to her knew and she bit on her lip to keep quiet. Before she was stable, on her knees, he pushed his cock into her again. Now it was from another angle and she felt like her skin was being ripped apart. The king didn't seem satisfied and pushed her down with one hand on her shoulder that only her butt was still up in the air._

 _Regina had to gasp for air, because she felt his full weight pressing the air out of her lungs. And finally, she felt him release his hot seeds into her, pulling out and moving away._

 _"_ _You can go now", he told her and she didn't seem to hesitate a moment. She put on her dress real quick, forgetting about her corset and panties and went out of the room, not looking back once, like he didn't really look at her either. There were maids waiting for her, there was a hot tube waiting for her and when they asked if she needed help to clean herself up, she dismissed them. She wanted to be alone._

 _When she looked down on her naked body again, she felt dirty, used. She saw the bruises he had left, you just couldn't look over them. She was told she would have everything she wanted, but she was left with nothing. She wasn't loved, she wasn't wanted. The tears rolled down her cheeks. Had she deserved such a life? Would it always be like this? She thought by herself. while she downed herself in het hot bathtube. She rubbed all the blood and the res of his sticky release from between her legs. Is it always going to be like this?_

Regina opened her eyes again, she was trembling and felt a body next to hers. Arms holding her and she knew what happened, who was lying next to her. Her cheeks were wet again, but the feeling of being unwanted disappeared. Here, with Emma, she felt a bit wanted, even with all her flaws.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for the follows and the reviews! I'm happy to read them and that makes me want to write more for you guys. i know there isn't much action right now, but I want you to know that it is coming!**

 **TRIGGER** **WARNING : Child abuse, not much but if you don't like it, skip it, please!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

This felt alright. She was alright like this. She will always respect every decision of Regina, if she didn't want to do anything, because of who knows what reason, she would respect that. Sex might be important for a relationship, but it wasn't something that really had to happen right away. Growing together is more important and in their case it means learning to trust each other.

After she had fell asleep with the older woman in her arms, she felt complete. And on her way to her sleep, she knew she would have a dream too.

 _This little blonde girl, one with pretty green eyes, was playing with the dolls on the ground. Today, there were many people and some of them came up to her to ask what she was doing and what her name was._

 _"_ _I'm playing with Princess, she the only one who wants to play with me here", she replied, "My name is Emma."_

 _She didn't mind when the people came up, she looked at them, saw how happy they were and hoped that they would be happy enough to take her with them._

 _Some days later, luck was on her side, she was adopted by a young couple who couldn't get children. They came to see if there was any child they liked, and when they saw the blonde five years old, they came up to her to play and talk to her. They came more than one day and finally, they came to pick her up._

 _"_ _Take my hand, Emma", the guy with the short brown hair said, "You can come home with us."_

 _There was no hesitation in her act, she grabbed his hand like she never wanted to let it go. She liked the guy, she liked to blonde woman who was with him and acted so sweet around her. Maybe she finally could come home._

 _She had her own room, her own bed and they had a lot of fun, but when the woman turned out to be pregnant with their child, the couple just hadn't had much interest in Emma anymore. They didn't play with her anymore, they barely talked to her and when she asked for some attention like every five year old did, they pushed her aside. Emma cried a lot, began to feel different from her 'parents' again. She was angry and the couple had difficulties with her behaviour. Not much later, they had send her back into the foster system. She had felt home once, but she had lost hope to find a real home._

 _The blonde girl grew up bit by bit, feeling more shattered, keeping everything inside. Especially after the 'home' she had as an eight year old. After she opened up a bit to the couple who had adopted her, the man turned out to have an alcohol addiction and if he was drunk, he was pretty aggressive._

 _"_ _EMMA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" the voice of Bryan resounded in the house. The blonde was hiding herself, afraid to be found._

 _"_ _Please, Bryan, stop this, you scare her, you prom..", she heard his wife say followed by a loud slap and a scream. The woman cried, she heard it._

 _Not much later the guy ran into her room, she looked up at him as he had found her. His eyes were bloodshot, the grin on his face didn't promise anything good. The woman tried one last time to get him back to reality, to not hurt her, but when he turned around to her, she stepped back, not wanting to be hurt again._

 _Emma saw his hand rising, and protected her face from what was to come. Instead of the slap she was expecting, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, pushing her against the wall._

 _He looked her in the eyes, his face inches away from her. His grip on her wrist tightened when she tried to wrestle herself out of it. His other hand cupped her chin. Then he let go of her. She swallowed some air because she thought it was over. It wasn't._

 _He raised his hand and Emma hadn't seen it coming. Her cheek burned from the slap she had received, the tears burning in her eyes, glaring at him._

 _"_ _Don't", his knee found her stomach, "Look", she fell on the ground, "At", another kick, "Me", another one, "Like", she tried to protect her face and curled up, "That."_

 _She cried silently, still curled up in a ball, feeling every bruise he had left her with, and she heard him leave. The woman didn't came to look at her, she didn't care actually, Emma told herself. Nobody cared. That night, she had ran away, away from everything she knew. She had stolen some money when the guy was asleep and the woman nowhere to be found._

 _An eight year old, bruised and alone, vulnerable to everyone with strange thoughts. Luckily, she was left alone, she had hidden herself in the woods first, reaching the other side in a few hours and taking the bus to Boston. There she was found again, they got her back into the foster system. More broken than she was before, no smile coming from her face. She didn't talk, didn't eat, didn't move much and no one cared, no one just did._

 _Again, the little girl grew up, she became older, learned to handle things, had 'homes' where she didn't belong. She was left alone. She didn't open up anymore, behaved badly every time she got into a new home and the older she get, it began to be more difficult to find a home for her. So she stayed into the foster home, taking care of the young children there. She comforted them, knowing they needed it, hoping they would have more luck then she had had. She told them stories to fall asleep, she tucked them in, she hold them as they cried. She had to stay strong for them, nothing more. That's what she was needed for, because she knew she would never be loved more than she was by them._

Emma felt her waking up from the dream she had. The lonely feeling overwhelming her and there were some tears rolling over her cheeks. The blonde wiped them away with the back of her hand and stretched out a bit. At that moment, she felt a warm body cuddling against her and she remembered what happened, were she was and with who she was. The older woman was also awake, looking up at her face. She seemed startled by the tears rolling down her lovers face, but when the blonde smiled, she pulled the sheriff closer and kissed her on her lips.

"You don't have to talk about it, I won't love you any less because of it", the brunette said.

The blonde nodded, wiping away some more tears, knowing she was the one keeping strong for the other woman. She doesn't have to though, Regina takes her the way she is. She knows that the brunette meant what she just said and she was actually so happy to finally feel loved, to finally have a home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, I just wrote a new part of the story. Hope you like it! I also just checked all the chapters on the same mistake I made and corrected it. Thanks for the people helping me out on this! I'm not offended at all! :)**

 **Warning!** **This chapter contains a bit of smut ;).**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

Regina had crawled out of Emma's arms and had put on her bra and shirt again. She wasn't going to leave the house anymore, so it didn't matter if her blouse wasn't smoothened anymore. It made her think of the wonderful feeling that Emma gave her and it made her smile that the blonde was the first one she did those things with and actually loved it and the person herself.

"I really do love you, but I'm not ready for the next step, if you don't mind", the brunette blurted out, not looking in the beautiful eyes of her beloved girlfriend, "I want you to understand what I've been through, I want to tell you everything, but I can't… Even if I wanted to, I can't find the words to explain you how I feel or felt, I don't know, it's still confusing.."

"It's okay, Regina, I won't push you to do things you do not want to do", the blonde answered.

Regina nodded, "I want to replace those horrible memories with new ones, I want to do those things with you without feeling like I will be abused, like I have to do things I don't want to do. I was so scared when you pushed me down the first time, I felt your bodyweight on me and I just kind of freaked out. I saw Leopold again, the lustful look in his eyes, the pain I caused him and I… I always wanted to forgive him, but he didn't even saw me as a human being", she stuttered. It was pretty difficult to tell, but she managed to do so. She felt the eyes of the blonde burning on her skin, knowing she wasn't able to react right away, so the brunette continued, "I … I was … just his sex toy, I was his release of anger, irritation, frustration and if I was lucky, he wouldn't hurt me that much."

The blondes green eyes were wide, she seemed to be frozen, not being able to say a word and even she had stopped her movement of putting on her shirt. She had dropped the shirt on the floor again and took steps in Regina's direction. She didn't want the brunette to flinch at her touch, so she opened her arms wide before she even touched the woman. She hugged her, and the brunette hugged her back.

"That's something that will never happen again, he is dead and I'm happy he is, because nobody deserves to be threaten like that. You are a beautiful person, you are a human being, and it's normal after all those years of abuse that there is a lot you can't do, that you are scared of the most simple things, but I will help you and I will wait for you. You are important to me", the blonde whispered in the brunettes ear.

The brunette sobbed by those words and kissed the blond full on her lips, she wanted her so badly, but everything in her body told her to stop. The woman wasn't able to open her up already, she just couldn't do anything like that yet. She just hoped the blonde would never ever betray her.

Since Emma had left, she felt lonely again, but she knew she wasn't alone anymore. She wouldn't have to drag those painful thoughts with her anymore, or not alone actually. They were still there, but now she could talk about them with someone and she was sure the blonde would listen to everything she said.

The mayor had eaten something from the fridge, something she normally never does. I was Henry who always ate all the left-overs in the house and Regina always cooked for herself to stay healthy. Now she hadn't had the strength to make something fresh, so the spaghetti bolognaise it was.

After some time on the couch, the brunette went upstairs to take a shower. She undressed herself in the bathroom while she had turned on the shower. She first looked in the mirror on the wall and had to smile and touched her lips, knowing they had touched Emma's. She shook her head and went into the shower. But she couldn't ignore the warm feeling that was running through her. Regina was, in fact for the first time in a very long time, feeling horny. The brunette just couldn't ignore the feeling and imagine Emma being next to her, running her hands over her body, following all her curves. The brunette had closed her eyes and massaged her breasts while she took one of her nipples between her thumb and index and pinched it a bit. A soft moan rolled from her lips, feeling more and more aroused every time she pinched and twisted her nipple.

The brunette leaned against the wall, her eyes closed, her head resting against the wall too. While her left hand kept playing with her nipple, her right hand wandered around on her body. She drew circles on her belly, and went lower till she touched her sex. She ran a finger through her wet folds and gasped by that feeling. She pictured Emma smiling at her because of her reaction and she had to smile too because of that thought. Next thing she did was playing with her clit and once she found the right pressure on her bundle of nerves, she moaned loudly.

"Oh, Emma..", rolled over her lips.

She circled her clit a bit longer before she began circling her entrance. In her mind she heard Emma asking for permission to slip her fingers in. Regina slipped one finger in and moaned loudly, pushing it slowly in and pulling it out again. Not much later she added a second finger and pumped them in faster and harder. She circled her clit again with her thumb and felt herself moving uncontrollable. She loved this feeling, while she kept moaning and imagining it was Emma doing this to her. When she felt herself climbing up the last step to her orgasm, she arched her fingers so she would push right to the most sensitive spot inside her.

"Aaaaaaahhh, Emma, Oh my god, Emma", she moaned pretty loud before opening her eyes and softly pulling her fingers, covered in her own arousal out. She felt the warm feeling drifting away, but still felt the desire to feel Emma next to her. The blonde did something to her she hadn't experienced in a very long time. The brunette hadn't masturbated for a couple of years and right now, she knew it wouldn't be the last time she would do it.

After her masturbation session, she cleaned herself up, washed herself so she could go to sleep again. She had put on her pyjamas and once she got in bed, she just felt she wasn't going to fall asleep. She turned around in her own bed, still smelling the scent of Emma on one of the pillows. She hadn't really slept with the blonde, but she missed her presence in her bed, she wanted to cuddle with the blonde, she wanted to feel her body next to hers.

After an hour or so, she just picked up her phone to message the blonde:

 _Regina: I miss you. I want to feel you next to me._

She saw what she had typed, read it about ten times and her thumb was circling above the 'send' button. She took in a deep breath and pushed it and once the message was gone, she dropped her cell phone on her nightstand again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm happy tell you I tried to figure something out for myself to keep the story interesting, so in the following chapter there is finally some action.**

 **Trigger warning:** **this chapter contains violence. I don't find another way to describe it..**

 **Also:** **Captain Hook plays a role in this and the following chapters.**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

Emma had left with a peaceful mind. Regina had talked a bit about what happened between her and Leopold and Emma was just glad the brunette trusted her enough to talk about it. She knew it was the first time she ever did, Emma had heard the tremble in her voice, her eyes were avoiding hers, but the blonde knew this was something normal. She had talked with more victims of sexual abuse in the foster system. Now she knew how aggressive her husband was, she understood all the scars on her body. Yet she was curious to know the story behind each of them and the blonde knew that if the time was right, her lover would tell her all the stories.

Yet, she wasn't completely at peace within herself. She wanted the brunette to feel beautiful and she knew how difficult something like that was if the person was knocked down every time. Regina seemed to never have experienced love, or real love, whatever you might call it. She realised she had been used, she was never more than an object to anyone. She is for Emma, the blonde loved the brunette with her whole heart. Maybe it never went smooth between the two of them in the beginning, but now, she just couldn't let the mayor go. She fell in love. More than with Neal. In another way than she loved Henry. This feeling makes her go happy, it's like a drug she never wants to stop.

When she arrived at the office, she was working that night, she heart her cell phone make a sound.

 _Regina: I miss you. I want to feel you next to me._

The blonde couldn't do anything else but smiling at her phone. If Charming would have walked in at that moment, he would look at her like an idiot.

 _Emma: I miss you too. I'm sorry I had to leave, but working nightshift…_

She had put her mobile phone away and sat down at her bureau. She had to do some paperwork first, next she would go take a look if everything in town was peaceful. It was about eleven o'clock, an hour before midnight and he just knew it was going to be a long night.

Not even five minutes later, she heard her mobile phone ring.

"Emma", she answered without looking who was calling her, but she thought she might know.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, I shouldn't interrupt you at work", the other person, no one else as her own Regina, "but … I just wanted to hear your voice."

"That's okay, I wished I could have stayed… I really wanted to lay next to you, cuddle with you, feel you next to me…", the blonde said without hesitation. She heard the breath of the brunette hitch at the other side of the line.

"I… I would love that", she admitted, there was some hesitation in her voice and Emma knew it was because of her past.

While she was smiling like hell, she heard the door of her office open and close. And she turned around, seeing no-one.

"Regina, I got to go, I'll call you when I'm done", she said and didn't wait for a response to end the call. She stood up and went to take a look. Her hand ready on her gun she carried with her, and her footsteps as silent as possible. Without a warning, there was a push and her head hit the wall not very softly. She felt a weight behind her, pushing her against the wall, her weapon flew through the air and shove over the ground under her bureau.

She tried to push back, but she couldn't. The person behind her, who was clearly taller than she was and a lot stronger. He, she felt his bead when he kissed the back of her neck, took her wrists in his hand and held them above her head. She tried to get her hands free.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm not letting them go", He told her and with those words, she knew who was pushing her against the wall. Hook.

He wandered with his hook over her neck, went lower and wandered over her belly. The tip of his hook made her shiver and she felt how sharp it really was. He could drag her skin open in one move.

"Alright, love, you look tense, I'm just going to have a bit of fun with you, alright?" he said. She felt his hook lower again, she heard metal on metal, closing her eyes because she knew she was in trouble and she just couldn't call anyone, her phone was still lying on the bureau where she dropped it after she ended her call with Regina. Her thoughts wandered off to her lover, but she knew she had to stay focused right now, so she wouldn't be raped by the pirate.

The captain had sensed that she spaced out and took his chance to release one wrist, turn the other one he was still holding behind her back and click the first handcuff around her wrist. He quickly took her other wrist while she tried to pull away and kick him so he would release her, but she didn't seem to be quick enough. Her clocked the other end of the handcuff around her left wrist.

She began to panic a little, she couldn't do much with her hands tight up like this. She thought by herself that she had to remain calm and wait for the right moment. _Calm down, Swan, you can handle this, just don't let him see you panic._

He turned her around so she faced him, and he smirked; "Well, love, it's just a little game, if you are obedient and a good girl, I will release you."

He took her arm on her back, and lead her to the chair she was sitting in before, but instead of her sitting in the chair, he sat down.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked curious. She knew he was interested in her, they had kissed a couple of times, she liked, not loved, his Killian Jones side who was nice and a really good guy. She didn't like it when something triggered him and made him turn into Captain Hook. Right now, he was totally the Captain.

He smirked, knowing she couldn't do a thing.

"On your knees, Swan, let me see what your beautiful mouth can do to me", he said, looking at her with darkened, lustful eyes.

Right now, she could kick him right in his sex, if she was quick enough, but there was this chance that he had thought of it too. He absolutely knew she wasn't going to give in this easily, so he could grab her foot and knock her down.

She hesitated for a moment, but then sat down on her knees in front of him. She looked up at his face, he was smiling at her and licked his lips while he began to undo his belt. At that moment, he wasn't looking at her, so she took her chance and pushed his chair so he fell back. Before he hit the ground and knew what happened, Emma had already took the phone on her bureau and called Regina. She hadn't picked up the phone yet, and Hook had grabbed her, his face inches from hers. Again, she took her chance, happy he wasn't smarter than this, and gave him a hard head butt. She heard him scold, hold his head and looked at her.

"You're going to regret this, Swan", he said and ran off. When she was gone, she fell on her knees, trying to understand properly what just happened. She must have sat there for a while when she heard the clicking of high heels on the floor.

"Oh my god, Emma, are you alright?" the brunette looked at her with much concern, "I picked up the phone and heard a loud noise and scolding.. What happened?"

The blonde shook her head, unwilling to tell her right away what happened. She had to figure this out first.

"Would you just like to release me?" the blonde asked.

"Of course! Where are the keys of the handcuffs?"

The blonde had given the mayor directions to find the keys and once she was released, she finally looked the brunette in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Regina, but I don't want to put you in danger", she said while she thought of all the things Hook was able of, "You should leave."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone, first of all, let me apologise for the short chapter this time. I was in the mood to write, so I did, but I didn't feel the urge to continue their actions, so I went a bit deeper into their thoughts.**

 **Also, someone asked me if Emma didn't know how to use magic and I really had to think of it for a whole day :'). I have some ideas about it, but right now, no she can't use it because she indeed doesn't know how. Hope this helps!**

 **Last but not least, I really want to thank all of you! It makes me really happy to read the reviews you guys write and see people following and favorising the story. It makes me want to update and write more, so thank you guys, you really make me happy!**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

"I'm sorry, Regina, but I don't want to put you in danger", the blonde had told her. She recognized the look in her eyes, "You should leave."

Regina stood still, looking at the blonde who looked more broken than she ever thought she would be. The young sheriff, who had everything together, who looked like she could control the pain inside her, seemed to be broken again. Something terrible was happening within her, the brunette knew.

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked with some hesitation in her voice, knowing the answer already, but she didn't want to believe it. _Please, talk to me, Emma, tell me what happened, let me help you!_ The thoughts inside her mind were yelling at her.

The blonde nodded, but there were no other words spilled. She didn't look at her and again Regina heard the voice inside her scream, wanting to know what happened, be sure that the blonde was whole again. But she couldn't tell her. The body language of the sheriff was quite obvious: she had locked Regina out.

"Alright, call me if you need me, I'll be there for you", the mayor said. She turned her back to the blonde and walked out of the office. She wished she could have told Emma how much she wanted to help her, but she couldn't. It was very obvious the blonde didn't want to talk. She had told her she didn't want to, everything in her body locked her out. She wasn't the open person she normally was, she closed herself in, locking herself inside of her mind. Regina knew how something like that felt, she locked herself in her mind the whole time and Emma had been the only one in a long time who knew what she thought, what happened in that mind of hers. Yet, the brunette had hoped to help the blonde if she did the same, but she couldn't, the blonde didn't let her help.

 **Emma's POV**

She knew the brunette was going to be disappointed by her behaviour. Yet, she couldn't let her in knowing she probably couldn't handle the truth. It was a risk Emma didn't want to take and that's wy she locked her out.

 _I have to do this alone, Regina can not help me with this, this will make her break further, will give her flashbacks, this isn't worth the risk._

She did realise this wasn't only because of Regina's wellbeing, this was about the blonde herself. She wasn't ready to reveal this part of her, this broken mind she always had been hiding and trying to accept.

Some night, because of some triggers, she couldn't hold back all the thoughts flowing in her mind. Some nights, because it were always night, just were terrible for her, crying and feeling useless, because nobody wanted her, she just was a troubled kid, nothing else. Even her own parents didn't want her. When the tears didn't run down her cheeks anymore, the point where her eyes looked like they were tired of crying, these nights, she just felt broken and stared at the ceiling. These nights were the worst, because if you can cry, you get released by the feeling and feel a bit of a relieve afterwards.

In a flash, she got back to reality. The brunette had left like she had asked to. There were no complaints from the mayors side or she hadn't made them clear. Guilt spread inside the blonde, knowing she had hurt the brunette with her behaviour, yet she knew this was for the best.

With not much strength in her arms, the blonde pulled herself up so she stood on her feet again. She looked at her wrists who were a little bit red because of the handcuffs. When she pulled up her skirt, she looked right at red lines on her belly, knowing he had marked her in this way, she felt herself getting sick. Nobody was allowed to touch her like he just did, not f she didn't want it, yet he didn't care at all.

She pulled the chair back up and sat in it, resting her face in her hands, sighing. How could this happen? How was it possible he was able to get power over her? Where had she gone wrong? She knew this was going to be a long night, but she also knew she was save for tonight, he wouldn't return. To be sure, she stood up to lock the front door of the office, checking twice if there was no-one inside with her. There wasn't.

It was past 4 in the morning when she finished her paperwork and had some headache. It was time to take a look at the town itself, knowing there wouldn't be any trouble if the pirate went home. She took the keys of her bureau and went to the front door, unlocked it and locked it after herself again.

After her drive through town, the sun was coming up, which meant Charming would take over her shift. She parked her car in front of the apartment she shared with her parents and walked in, threw the keys of the car on the table and went straight to bed. Once her head touched the pillow, her eyes were closed and she fell into a very restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me a while update, but I was very busy with some of my exams and other activities going on. The story goes on and now there is some action in it too! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Thanks to some reviews, I started to think about the story again. Someone asked me if I was letting Hook go, I guess you'll find out!**

 **Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews this story is getting and thanks a lot to all the followers!**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

Regina was disappointed in Emma, but she knew she couldn't blame the girl. She didn't know what happened and the blonde seemed to be too much in her own thoughts to tell her about it. She understood it, but at the same moment, she didn't. How could an open person become so closed minded in just a few hours? All Regina wanted to know, was what happened. Nothing more, nothing less.

Once she got home, she switched back into her pyjama, but this time she wasn't going to bed. She stayed up, looking at some silly program on television. If the blonde needed her, she would be here. She really loved the girl, the smile on her face, how she acted around the brunette herself. The brunette just fell in love with those big green eyes looking at her, admiring her, the words the blonde spoke. She loved every single second with the girl.

It was about 5 o'clock when Regina woke up from a little nap. She couldn't help it that she fell asleep. It had been an exhausting day for her and she just needed a little bit of sleep. When she looked at the clock, she picked up her phone to call Emma's cell phone. But luck wasn't on her side and the phone just went over until it went to voicemail.

"Emma? Are you alright? I just wanted to check on you and I hope you know you can call me anytime, and I will be there for you whenever you need it. I …", some hesitant in her voice, "I love you. Bye."

She ended the call, hoping the blonde would call her back soon enough. When she hadn't called back after ten minutes, the brunette tried again. She had tried about five times before she decided to go to bed anyway, because tomorrow was a work day and it wasn't very proper to arrive like a zombie. She took her cell phone with her and fell asleep the moment her head touched her pillow.

 **Emma's POV**

It was eleven o'clock when the blonde first opened her eyes. Her whole body felt damp, and her thoughts raced through her head. She had had a nightmare and a very bad one. Another one out of her past, it seemed at first and when she looked at the face of the guy who was doing this to her, she saw Captain Hook. The grin on his face was enough to make her shiver some more. What an awful dream.

Yet she knew this wasn't real, nothing had happened, Hook should be punished because of his behaviour, but she would have to find a perfect punishment for him and that was quite difficult. First of all, she should give him a prohibition, because she knew Hook only came out when he was really drunk. Killian wasn't a horny and disrespectful person, it was the evil in him that he didn't seem to have under control when he drank a lot that was. Maybe he should help Granny out as sort of punishment? The old lady had a great help by Ruby, but the young girl seemed to be tired to be the only one working there and she couldn't go out because of her shifts. Yes, that would be a good punishment for the pirate.

She reached for her phone on her nightstand, but couldn't find it. She turned her head so she could look at the nightstand to search for the phone, but she didn't see it. She looked at the ground, nope not there either. Maybe downstairs? She left her bed and walked out of her room. Once she got downstairs she saw that the keys of the police car were gone like it had to be, but there was no phone to be seen. Maybe she left in on the station? She would call her dad to bri… oh right, she can't, she doesn't have a phone.

It took the blonde more time than ever before to make herself ready to leave the house. She had showered a long time to feel clean again, she had took a lot of time to find her outfit of that day which wasn't much different from the day before. She found the keys of her yellow bug and rode to the station.

"Hey, David, did you find my phone here?" she asked when she entered the station.

Her dad looked at her and shook his head.

"No phone here, I'm sorry", he said, "But it's your shift again in"-he looked at his watch which marked 15 o'clock, "two hours. I wanted to surprise Mary Margaret, so I thought of stopping a bit early. Do you mind to start working around four? I will take an extra hour of your work in the morning."

"Yeah, sure", she said, still thinking about her lost phone. She never lost anything so this was kind of weird that her phone seemed nowhere to be found.

The blonde walked over the dock in the harbour, to the pirates ship. She felt her heart breath in her throat and all she wanted to do was turn around and run away, but she had to be brave and tell the guy that she didn't appreciate his behaviour and he had to be punished. She knew Killian would accept the punishment immediately, she didn't know if Hook would.

"Killian?" she asked when she entered the Jolly Roger. She looked around, everything seemed very clean, she hadn't expected anything else because he was very proud of his ship. There was no reaction on her call tho, so she went downstairs and found his room.

"Killian?" she called again, and once she had entered his bedroom, she knew she had made a mistake. She heard the door close after her and heard the familiar clicking of it getting locked. She turned around and there he was, Captain Hook.

She could kick herself in this state. Why didn't she just leave when there was no reaction? Why did she think he would be reasonable today? Why the fuck didn't she just bring someone with her? She was angry at herself at this point, not seeing he took a few steps in her direction.

When his hook drew a line over her jawline, she looked up in his eyes, just as he wanted her to do.

"Well, Love, I knew you would come back", he said in a low voice full of lust, "I know you just want to taste me and feel me, don't you?"

The blonde swallowed , "No, I don't. I came here to tell you about your punishment because of your behaviour of last night."

"You do? Oh, alright love, but I don't think you want to punish me", he smirked while he rose his hand a bit in the air and she saw her phone bungling in the air, "or do you want the whole town to know about you and Regina?"

First, she was shocked and looked at him wide eyed: "You know?"

"I do, it is pretty obvious if she calls you about ten times a day, leaves sweet messages and is pretty worried about you in her voicemails", he said.

She couldn't take her eyes of the phone in his hand, "Tell whatever you want to anyone", she answered him straight away, knowing that Regina would be furious if she knew what she just said. She wouldn't let her blackmail just like this.

"Yeah yeah, sure, I already thought this wasn't going to be this simple", he said, turning away from her and walking to his desk, "I have another deal I'm willing to make with you."

"I'm making no deal with you", she told him, "Is it that difficult to just do your punishment?"

He laughed out loud, "What's the fun in that? No, Swan, I want something else. You'll be my little toy until I have enough of you, and if you refuse, I will replace you by your little girlfriend. What do you think, love?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys, first of all, Merry christmas to everyone! I hope you enjoyed today and I hope I can make you just a little bit happier with this chapter.**

 **Second, I want to apologise. I almost hear you thinking "why?", well, maybe some of you have seen it, but I thought it was only fair I would add Hook into the tags. In about an hour time, there were a lot of complains and very rude messages. I was startled and it really hurt me, because I didn't realise I made this mistake, because I wanted to give Hook an happy ending in the story. The messages made me think a lot and I deleted the tag, they made me want to quit writing as well (I'm easily demotivated). Yet I thought this wasn't fair to you guys and that making a mistake is just human. So to the CS-fandom: I'm sorry, I really love CS too, but this story is about SQ and I certainly didn't want to offend anyone.**

 **Third of all: Thanks to the people writing such beautiful! These make me very happy and after reading all of them again, I just wanted to write again because, like I said, it wouldn't be fair towards you guys. Thank you very very much!**

 **I'm sorry for the long Author's Note, but I felt like sharing. Now, please, Enjoy the new chapter, I made it a litte longer than normal and I tried something new!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

The blonde had to think twice about what he said. She repeated it in her head, over and over again.

 _He laughed out loud, "What's the fun in that? No, Swan, I want something else. You'll be my little toy until I have enough of you, and if you refuse, I will replace you by your little girlfriend. What do you think?"_

"I don't think so, pirate", she said without any hesitant in her voice. She can handle him, she knows his weak points, because they were very easy to discover. His brother was one, Mila was another. Emma herself was a very weak point of the pirate. She knew he was bluffing by saying he would take Regina instead. Or she hoped she knew…

His grin became wider while he walked up to her, she stepped back until her back hit the closed door. She looked him in the eyes, his gaze was stripping her.

"I give you one last chance to think again about your answer, because it would be a shame if your pretty girlfriend would be raped because of a stupid answer of yours, wouldn't it, love?"

"I guess you are right", she says, smiling at him, "So we should do something to make you understand that what you are doing isn't right", she tells him and at the exact same moment, her knee shot in the air, right into his sex. He didn't see that coming, because his eyes widened and he tried not to scream. He drops to his knees in pain, trying to hold his tears back. Emma just looked at him, knowing that what she did, had been the right thing.

"Well, _Love_ ", she repeated in his accent, "you should know who you were playing with. You will be punished because of your behaviour, but I think a night or two in jail would be the right thing to do right now."

He didn't answer, of course not, he still sat on the floor like a lost puppy. Emma decided she couldn't do this on her own, so she called her dad who rushed to his ship in a record time. She had unlocked the door to the pirates room and once her dad entered the ship, they dragged Hook to the police car.

"What did he do to you?" Charming asked his daughter, "I thought you liked him?"

Emma smiled, it was a sad smile, because she knew Charming liked the pirate as well because he had been good to her.

"Killian Jones indeed is a good guy, and yes, I like him", she told him without looking in his eyes, "but this isn't Killian, this is Captain Hook and Hook is a dangerous villain. I know the poor guy is fighting with himself, to be a good guy all the time, but at this moment, he is dangerous to everyone. He has to be locked up."

Charming just nodded, knowing the girl wouldn't tell him anything more than this. He just stepped into the car and drove away. Once he was out of sight, Emma went back to the ship to get her phone back.

 _"_ _NO! Let me go! Don't, please, don't, please, I'm begging you", tears streaming down her face._

Emma rubbed in her eyes, trying to stop the memory from coming back. She didn't need this, she didn't want this.

"Call Regina", she demanded herself.

 _"_ _Be a good girl, Emma, I know you can", his voice wasn't sweet at all, he wanted to encourage her, but he began to become frustrated._

She dialled Regina's number on her phone and brought the phone to her ear. It went over two times and the brunettes voice sounded like music to the blondes ears.

"Emma! I tried to reach you, but I couldn't, I… I just wanted to know if you were alright", the brunette said. Emma Knew she was biting on her lip, it was something she did when she was stressed.

"I'm alright, don't worry, babe, can I come over?" the Sheriff asked, knowing the answer already.

"Sure! I'm at my office at the moment", the mayor told her.

"Be right there", were the last words of the conversation.

She drove her car to the building where Regina worked, got out of the car very quickly and entered the building. Regina herself was waiting for her in the hall and dragged the blonde in no time to her office. Once the door was closed, the brunettes lips crashed into Emma's.

"I missed you, I was so worried, I'm sorry", the brunette said while she gasped for air after their passionate kiss. Her eyes fluttered over the blondes body, and for the first time, Emma thought she really wanted more than what they already were doing. But now was not the time for that, now she had to talk to her.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry I didn't return your calls or messages, but there is a reason because of it and I think … it's only fair that I share what was going on. Shutting you out of my mind wasn't the best move I did, but I just didn't want to hurt you are anything else, I just wanted you not to worry and it failed.. I didn't want to let you in because I knew it would be hard for you and it still is and it is to me, but I just can't.. I have to talk about it and you are the only one I'm trusting enough to tell", she said, holding her breath after she said those.

 _He was holding on to her, holding her down, she screamed for help, "No-one is going to hear you, honey."_

"Sit down with me", Regina whispered while softly pulling her towards the two chairs in front of her desk. There was so much softness in the brunettes eyes, it made Emma melt inside, wanting to hug her, wanting to kiss her, make her feel loved. Then she got back to reality, knowing she had to tell the story.

 _"_ _Please, let me go", she screamed, trying to wrestle herself out of his grip, not wanting anything else than run, run for her life._

"Okay", she blonde said while sitting down on the chair, "You might know about me and Killian, we were a lot together because he listened to me and understood some of the thoughts that crossed my mind, just like I understood his."

 _He sat down on her back, his full weight pushed the air out of her longs. She stopped fighting, hoping her screams had reached someone's ears._

"He wanted more, but I didn't, because I was too scared of him. Not really of him of course, more of the thought of being with a guy. He was a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt me, but I guess he couldn't accept the fact that I didn't want him like that…"

 _She felt his hand travel over her body and all she did was cry, hiding her face. "You look gorgeous", he told her while she felt his penis growing against her back._

"Yesterday, he walked into the station and I didn't see him. He overpowered me in one simple movement and I couldn't escape. I tried to but he handcuffed me, took me to the chair I was sitting on earlier and basically told me to suck him off", her voice was hoarse, her mind was dealing with two different stories.

 _At that moment she heard a loud noise downstairs and he seemed to have noticed it too. "HELP ME! PLEASE", she screamed as loud as she could and she felt a hard slap on her head which made her dizzy._

"I knocked him over and called you, not much later he left and you came in. After you left, I did some paperwork and when I left the station, I forgot my phone, I guess. That's the reason I couldn't call back."

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up", the guy hissed, but not much later the police stormed into the room, pulling him off of her._

"Today I woke up with the thought he should be punished. And when I searched for my phone, I just couldn't find it. I got to his ship and got into his room which was, again, a very stupid move… He locked the door behind me so I couldn't leave and told me he wanted me to obey to his demands. First he said he would tell the whole town about us and I told him he could do that", the blonde said, looking away, because she heard the brunette swallow.

 _She looked up, her sight was blurred and when she felt a touch, she shivered and tried to avoid the touch. "We should call an ambulance, she had bruises and …", the little girl just closed her eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep without nightmares._

"Then he told me he wanted me to be his little sex toy, and if I disobeyed, he would take you instead. It seemed like he didn't want to take no for an answer and when he pushed me against the door, I just kicked him in his balls", the blonde said, now looking at the brunette and seeing a little smile appearing on her face. She could hear her thinking that he deserved it, "So that's what happened in short."

"Are you alright?" was the only thing the brunette could ask, and Emma just thought it was lovely how worried her girlfriend was.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! It's really a hard time to write between all the studying and other activities. I hope you like this chapter: it's a lot of talking again, but I want to promise you something! The next chapter will be very very very smutty!**

 **WARNING** **: Abuse and rape are mentionned.**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

"Are you alright?" she asked the blonde. She only was worried about her, and she was thankful he blonde did want to share what was on her mind and what was happening. These were bare facts, of course and the mayor saw in the emerald eyes that the blonde was thinking about something else. She wouldn't push it, she would hear it if it was the time for it, that was one thing she was sure of.

The blonde looked away first and after a few seconds, she looked back into Regina's eyes. They were filled with tears and she just shook her head to tell her she wasn't. The brunette took the blondes hands in hers and looked at the blonde.

"You know, you can tell me anything, right?" she told her, knowing the sheriff probably wouldn't tell her anything about what was going on, not yet at least.

"I know", she began, "but it's pretty difficult for me, because it's something you probably recognize very well…"

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it", the brunette tried.

The blonde looked away again and then looked at their hands in each other.

"Well, you know, I was a foster kid, right?" the brunette nodded, "I grew up in different families and I can assure you, none of these were like you gave and are giving to Henry: a home, somewhere you were loved."

These words broke the mayors heart, knowing the blonde never felt loved in her childhood, knowing that that were terrible things that could happen to a child.

"One time", the blonde continued, "I was placed in a family where the 'father', if you can call him that, was pretty abusive. Against me, against his wife, even against his own children. When he was drunk, just like Killian, he became ten time worse.. He just tried to rape me, but never could do the thing. It hounds me, knowing what could have happened if the police didn't came in, and when Killian said those things to me and acted like that, it just came back, everything came back", she whispered those last words.

The brunette pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry… Nobody deserves something like that, it isn't your fault, please, never forget that", she told the blonde.

"Neither did you", the blonde told Regina and that were words that touched the brunette and she let the blonde go.

"Since we are sitting here, I…", she started, "I want to tell you something about that time too… I already told you he was quite abusive and that he saw me as his sex toy. The first time I had to open myself up to him, I really hoped he would be careful like my mother had told me. I really wanted to love him the right way, but he didn't let me. If I wanted to kiss him, I only tried once by the way, he hit me. That's how I got this scar", she told the brunette while she pointed at the scar on her lip, "If I didn't obey him immediately, he would hurt my body and that went … very far."

The brunette had to pause, seeing things again and feeling the urge to scream.

 _"_ _No, please, please, don't!" the young brunette screamed in fear. She knew the guards at the door where listening, but she also knew they wouldn't help her. They only walked in if the king told them to._

 _Her eyes didn't want to lose sight of the blade in his hand. While he came closer step by step, she pushed herself further and further against the wall like she wanted to become one with it. He took her wrist in his right hand and pulled her back to the bed where he dumped her._

 _"_ _You will listen to me", he hissed through his teeth, "I will make you listen to me."_

 _She felt a sharp pain on her belly and she pushed him away again and that was probably not the best reaction she could have. He slightly cut through the flesh of her thighs too, just enough to draw blood, not too deep. He did it again and again until his queen realized if she laid still, he wouldn't hurt her. She was too tired to move, she had too much pain to move. She just cried, didn't even make a sound, and could have his way with her._

"You saw the scars on my belly, some of those are from the nights I didn't obey him. He kept a knife in his bedroom, I don't know the real reason behind it, but he enjoyed seeing me in pain too", she said, not looking at the blonde anymore. She couldn't.

"Other nights, he was fine with just once, other nights, he enjoyed seeing me being fucked by others not just one other guy, but mostly two or three and sometimes, in very special occasion he would join them", she murmured. Those were things she never ever wanted to tell anybody, because those nights were horrible for her. She was disgusted by the idea of having sex with a guy, because of Leopold, and having sex with others while he was watching was not more satisfying for her. They had to have their way with her in the way Leopold wanted, so mostly it was very rough sex where she woke up with a lot of bruises and fingerprints on her body. She hated it.

She looked back at the blonde, wanting to see her reaction, but she seemed to overwhelmed by these stories. Regina hadn't given details for a reason, she knew these stories were probably very hard to process for somebody else, they were already hard to process for herself.

The blonde squeezed the hands of the brunette softly, "I'm glad you told me", she said, "And I hope you know you would never have to do or experience things like that."

"I know, thank you", she told her, "So I guess we are starting to open up against each other, hmm?" the brunette said while she slightly smiled at the blonde. It was something to be proud of, because this was a very big task to do and it was a big step in their relationship.

"Yes, I guess we are", the blonde smiled back, also happy with this result. Who had thought that an incident like this would lead to this conversation?

"And", the brunette continued, "I want you to come by this evening. We have the house to ourselves, Henry is staying with a friend and I feel like I want to take our physical relationship also to a next step."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone, here's your present ;'). Hope you like it, I had some difficulties with this chapter because yeah, everything had to go slow to be believable. Hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

The door swung open just a moment after she had pressed on the doorbell. Her girlfriend, dressed in a hot tight black dress which stopped just above her knees, was standing right in front of her. Emma had to remind herself it wasn't appropriate to stare, but the brunette was making it very difficult.

"Are you coming in or not?" the brunette asked the blonde, who just nodded, not able to find any words to tell the brunette how beautiful she looked. Once she was inside, it seemed like the sheriff had found her tongue.

"You… God, Regina you are so beautiful, you look gorgeous in that dress", she told her, looking up and down the brunettes figure.

"Guess you like what you see then", the mayor answered with a smirk on her face and Emma was sure it had been her intention to make Emma practically drool.

"Very much", the blonde said while she took some steps in her girlfriends direction and once she could touch her, she laid her hands on the brunettes hips. Her eyes wandered over the brunettes body once more before her lips found the mayors and her eyes locked with hers.

Their kisses were sloppy first, but the blonde felt her girlfriend taking over control, pushing her against the wall and deepening the kiss. Her tongue gliding over Emma's lower lip to ask permission to enter her mouth. The blonde let her enter and the brunettes tongue explored her mouth. This time they hadn't been drinking, this time, they both were sure they wanted this. Although, Emma wanted to be sure that Regina was certain:

"Are you sure? If you don't want something, you know you just can tell me", the blonde asked after she breath in after their passionate kiss.

"I was never more sure of anything", Regina answered and her lips found the blondes again, "But I guess we should take this to the bedroom, don't you think? We have all the time in the world, so let's enjoy each other."

The blonde smiled and nodded, and she knew this was one of the best sentences she heard in a long time.

Not much later Emma was pushing the brunette in the direction of the bed, not breaking their kiss once, their hands on each other's bodies, exploring every curve. Emma cupped the mayors breasts and softly kneaded them, then she found the zipper of the brunettes dress and pulled it down very quickly. The mayor was pulling the blondes shirt over her head and threw it away in the room, then she let go of the blonde and let the dress fall around her feet. Emma couldn't stop watching her girlfriend, especially when she discovered the brunette wasn't wearing bra under her dress. While the sheriff was hesitating, the brunette took the blondes hand again and lead her to the bed.

"Be gentle, please", the brunette asked, but she already knew the answer.

Emma smiled, "I will, you are the most precious thing in my life, I want to cherish you", and with these words she kissed her again.

Not much later, the brunette was lying on her back on the bed, the blonde kissing her jawline, her neck and after she found her pulse point, the blonde received well-earned moans from her girlfriend. The she went lower, kissing every piece of skin, every scar, every precious piece of her girlfriend.

While she was sucking at one of the brunettes nipples, she felt the brunette undo her bra and so she stopped a moment to throw It away. She went back to work, sucking softly on her left nipple while she played with the right one with her hand, softly twisting, then spreading her hand to message her breast. Her own arousal only grew because of the sounds the brunette made.

She went lower, kissing the brunettes belly and hooking her fingers under the mayors panties. Before she pulled them down she looked up, to see her girlfriends face who nodded to tell her she could go on, so she did. Once she pulled them down, she felt the need to get naked too, so she pulled her pants and underwear off in just one movement.

She began to kiss the knee of the brunette, going up to her core, kissing every inch again, loving her like she was and she felt Regina relax under her fingers, this was alright. Once she got to her sex, she first kissed her folds, then drew her tongue through them, feeling Regina shiver under her.

"You like this?" she asked and did it again, getting the same reaction as she got earlier.

The mayor let out a shaky breath, "Y-Y-Yes, I do, please, continue, please", she was already practically begging.

Emma obeyed immediately and licked her way through the wet folds, feeling her becoming wet more and more. She used her thumb to stimulate Regina's clit too, and the brunette couldn't help but push her hips more into Emma's mouth, her body asking, probably begging, for more. She slipped her tongue in Regina and tongue fucked, the brunette saying her name, while moans were rolling over her lips.

"Please, give me more, I need just a bit more", she begged, looking desperate to get release from her lover.

"As you wish, my Queen", the blonde responded.

She added a finger into the brunette and began to lick and suck the bundle of nerves who was waiting for attention. She began to move and when she felt the brunette was certainly wet enough, she was from the beginning, but Emma didn't want to go too quick, she added a second finger and sped up her pace. Pumping the in and out Regina's sex and feeling her lovers wall flutter and tighten around her fingers.

"Emma, Oh, Emma", the mayor screamed, while coming undone.

Emma kept up the pace and slowing down to ride the woman's orgasm out. When the brunette opened her eyes again, she pulled them out and climbed up next to her to kiss her. The brunette had to taste how delicious she tasted.

After their kiss, Regina pushed herself a bit closer to the blonde, searching for her warmth.

"Thank you", she said, "I never experienced something amazing as this."

"You don't have to thank me, this is how it is supposed to be", she said while kissing the brunettes hair. It didn't matter the brunette didn't do the same thing to her, what mattered is that it felt good for both and oh god yes, it felt good.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry it took me a while to get to this chapter. I promised smut, so here's some more smut!**

 **Anyway, I'm taking a pause for this story, maybe I will start another one because I have something in mind I didn't find at all, so maybe I'm going to write that... If there is enough asking to continue this one, I also will tho! Please, let me know!**

 **Also, I'm sorry this is a pretty short chapter, but I felt like this was just enough to write. Hope you enjoy it tho!**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

That night, she experienced what real sex was, how it was supposed to feel, without any pressure, without any hurt. And yes, she had to push away the memories, but at these points, Emma just stopped whatever she was doing to hold her, help her relax again and if the brunette felt like it, they would continue.

In a matter of time, Emma practically lived in Regina's mason, she stayed over a lot, and it did raise some question from the citizens, but because they knew the Evil Queen –who wasn't that evil, seriously- they didn't ask them.

"God, you are so beautiful", the brunette said, kissing down the blondes neck. She heard moans coming from the mouth of her lover, knowing she couldn't touch her because Regina had handcuffed her and tied to the headboard of the bed. The blonde, exposed in all possible ways, pulled against the handcuffs, wanting to touch the woman above her, wanting to do her part of the love making.

"Please, Regina, does it have to be like this?" the voice of the blonde was miserable, "I want to touch you so badly, please, un-cuff me", she begged.

The mayor looked up and smirked: "I don't think so, Saviour, tonight it's about you and if I un-cuff you, you would only love to do to me what I'm doing to you."

The blonde sighed, knowing it was only the truth she spoke and yet, she desired to touch the brunette.

The brunette kissed the neck of the blonde again, finding her pulse point. Once she heard a pretty load groan escaping the blondes mouth, she knew she found it. Then she started kissing it, sucking, licking and softly biting it. Once she teased her enough on that same place, she traced down, marking the blond as hers when she reached her shoulder.

"Auwtch", the blonde said, "who had thought in the beginning of our relationship you would like to do this yourself."

The brunette smiled against her lovers skin and went further on her journey, tracing down between her breasts, her hands massaging both of them, and the brunette still traced down, kissing the blondes bellybutton, then sliding her hands down the blondes hips while following her hips, grabbing her ass and earning a load moan from the sheriff.

"Yet you like it a bit rough, don't you?" the mayor asked the blonde.

"Hmm", was the only response she got.

 _"_ _Nope, that's not quite enough from response"_ , the brunette thought by herself, _"Maybe she needs just a bit more teasing."_

And on she went, going down on her girl, she licked through the girls wet folds once and then stopped, breathing hot air on her centre and keeping her waiting. The blonde trembled under her hands and Regina knew very well what she wanted, what she needed.

"Tell me what you want, Miss Swan", she asked the girl while removing her head from between her legs, kissing down her thighs.

"Damn, woman, I never let you wait for what you want!" The blonde tried accusing the brunette. But that didn't really work. Instead of giving her head, the mayor bit down a bit harder on her thigh, making the blonde scream in surprise.

The brunette smirked, "Then tell me, Miss Swan-"

"It's Emma, God don't call me Miss Swan in bed, I know I told you I think it's pretty hot, but this isn't the moment to call me that", the blonde interrupted.

"Alright, Emma, tell me, you dirty little girl, what do you want me to do to you?" she asked and when she saw the blonde opening her mouth she quickly added: "And I'm not un-cuffing you."

The blonde closed her mouth again for a moment and then said: "Do you really want me to say it?"

"Yes, dear."

"Ugh, Regina, I want you… I want you between my legs, licking my centre, fingering me, please, just do it, I'm begging you!"

"If that's what you want, that's what you should get", the brunette answered while burying her face between her thighs and licking Emma's dripping juice up from her pussy. She circled her tongue around the girls clit and bit down on it softly while she rubbed her index finger over her entrance.

When she heard the blonde call her name, she entered her with two fingers at once, and started to finger fuck her. She drove up her pace when she heard a frustrated sound coming from the blonde who thought she was going to slow. She bit down once again on the blondes clit and she felt her walls tighten around her fingers while the blonde screamed her name. Regina let her drive out her orgasm before she pulled her fingers out and pushed them between the blondes lips.

"Taste yourself, dear, then you will see how tasty you are", the mayor commanded the blonde. The blonde opened her mouth and let her tongue swirl around the brunettes fingers in a very sexual way, driving the brunette insane. Yet, Regina didn't want to get laid right now, this was enough, like she said before, this time it was just about Emma.

She pulled her fingers out of the blondes mouth and finally un-cuffed her, then she spooned the blonde with much love.

"God, I love, you please, never forget that alright?"


End file.
